


Holiday Vacation

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Chris is as awesome as ever, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gen, Hand Jobs, Holidays, JJ isn't an ass, M/M, Not bashing JJ I promise I actually kind of like him, Otabek is suspicious, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Victor makes them practice, Yuri has a secret, Yuri is a ditz at times, Yuri is anxious about going home, Yuri is okay with JJ and Isabella, Yuri with lipstick kiss imprints, docile Yuri, friends to boyfriends, hungover JJ, it's for the plot, so is Otabek, this won't be too mature because of Yurio's age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: Otabek asks Yuri to spend the holidays with him in Hasetsu. Yuri sets everything up, for his own reasons, plus, he really wants to see everyone again. Shenanigans happen and secrets are exposed.





	1. Otabek Asks

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter slow burn for these two, but it won't get too mature for reasons other than language and suggestive themes, because of Yurio's canon age. I may age them up in later chapters, not sure yet. ALSO I did read the comments, and took your suggestions to heart! Thank you for your feedback!

In between performances in different countries, winning medals, most of them gold, and visiting with his grandfather, Yuri was often texting or messaging Otabek.

Otabek was one of his oldest friends. They had met in their youth, but Yuri didn't have any particular memories of him. Other than the fact that Otabek hated ballet with a passion, and refused to go back to it. Yuri had plenty of experience with ballet, and utilized it at every opportunity.

The subject had come up in one of his chats with his friend a while back. 

: Ballet really isn't that bad, Beka.  
: Maybe, but you have far more experience than me.  
: What the fuck kind of answer is that?  
: Meaning, you have far more grace than I do.  
: Flattering. 

The conversation had ended shortly after, both going to bed due to early starts the next morning. But now, they were both getting ready to go on holiday. They hadn't actually gotten the chance to see each other much since Barcelona, when Otabek had saved Yuri's “dumb ass” from his fangirls.

: How do you feel about going to Hasetsu for the holidays?  
: Hasetsu? Really? That would mean dealing with Viktor and Yuri Katsuki.  
: After you talked about it, I really wanted to go. But if you don't want to, I understand.  
: Now I feel bad. I'll go, but only because you're going.  
: I feel special.  
: Whatever, good night, Beka.  
: Good night, Yura.

They met in Hasetsu a few days before Christmas, at the airport no less. Yuri was obviously tired and jet lagged, and Otabek was nice enough to carry his bags for him. They took the same taxi, and arrived not too much longer at Yuri Katsuki's family's hot springs. Yuri himself had called in advance and let him know that he and Otabek were coming to spend the holidays in Hasetsu.

The Katsukis were thrilled, of course, happy to see Yuri and meet Otabek. “Yurio!” Mari greeted happily, hugging Yuri, much to his (pretend) disgust. He was secretly happy to see both Mari and Minako. He spoke in Russian to Viktor for a moment, scolding him for being intoxicated already. Otabek sighed, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri calmed down instantly, much to Viktor and the other Yuri's amusement. “What's this, now?” Viktor asked, Yuri huffing and walking away.

Otabek watched him go, confused. Viktor had managed to pry a little bit of “top secret” information from the younger Russian skater, but opted not to say anything to Otabek. That was Yuri's secret to tell. He had secretly told Mari to have Yuri and Otabek room together, much to her amusement and fangirlish blushing over it.

“Yuri, are you going to the baths?” Otabek asked, pulling his jacket off. Yuri was scowling. Viktor had planned this all along, even if it did fit in with the confession waiting at the tip of his tongue. “Yeah, sure, I could use a relaxing bath right now.” he said softly, unlike the loud, brash Yuri Plisetsky that Otabek knew.

He didn't dwell on it, instead, walking to the baths with Yuri. From the sounds of it, Viktor and the other Yuri were already in the bath. It wasn't long before Yuri settled into the hot water alongside Otabek, his phobia of sharing bath water had long since diminished over the time he had formerly spent in Hasetsu over a year ago.

“You're too quiet, Yurio.” Viktor commented. Yuri just scowled at the use of his nickname for something so trivial. “I'm tired, you jerk.” he muttered, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It wasn't a lie, he accounted his docile behavior to how tired, hungry, and jet lagged he was at the moment. 

“Oi, Yura, don't fall asleep in the bath!” Otabek chided, noticing his friend's eyes slip shut sleepily. He sighed, Yuri's head dropping against his shoulder. He knew how Yuri was when he was rudely woken up, but figured Yuri would just have to forgive him for what he was about to do. 

Much to Viktor and the other Yuri's amusement, Otabek ended up dressing and carrying Yuri to bed. He would wake him up once dinner was ready so that he didn't skip a meal.

He ended up falling asleep next to Yuri, Yuri Katsuki coming in a few hours later to wake them both up. Yuri scowled half heartedly, curling closer to Otabek, refusing to get up. “Yura, dinner is ready.” he rumbled, Yuri groaning and curling closer to the warmth laying next to him.

“It's katsudon!” the other Yuri chimed in. Yuri sat up immediately, rubbing his eyes. 

“I don't think I've ever seen him wake up that fast.” Otabek said, blinking slowly and Yuri. They went to dinner, greeted by everyone once again.

The atmosphere was relaxing, Otabek noted. Yuri must have had a nice time here before, he figured he could ask about it later. They had two weeks here, that was plenty of time.


	2. He's Beauty, He's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor drags Yuri and Otabek to Hasetsu Ice Castle for practice. No point in slacking off and disappointing their fans, right? Right. Too bad Yuri is hardly graceful today.

Yuri should have expected Victor and Yuuri to make them practice early in the morning. There was no such thing as vacation, and he grumbled and pouted the entire time he and Otabek were getting ready. He took pride in the fact that Otabek was uncharacteristically grumpy today, as well.

Perhaps it would make the day go by easier, until he would be able to drag Otabek along to go sight seeing later. As much as he had made fun of Victor for the Hasetsu castle thing, he really wanted to see it up close. Maybe he could somehow force Yuuri to take them. Some time away from Victor could do him some good.

“Com on, Victor!” Yuri shouted, displeased at the older man's scolding. “It's early, and I don't feel like listening to you pick out flaws!” he yelled again, Victor taking his temper with a sense of grace and patience. Victor was still used to Yuri's outbursts, and he could hear Otabek sigh from somewhere nearby.

“There's no use in slacking just because you're on vacation, Yuri!” Victor said, more cheerful than was necessary. “Think of how your fans will thank both of you for keeping up with routines!” 

Yuri could really have cared less about routines. This was supposed to be a vacation. Instead, he scowled and skated away from Victor to try his quads again, his anger and frustration fueling him.

“You did that on purpose.” Yuuri accused, standing next to Victor with his arms crossed over his chest. “Gentle with Otabek, but harsh with Yuri.” he sighed again, shaking his head.

“Don't worry, he's used to harsh critique.” Victor said, waving his hand. “It helps him better himself.” No sooner had he said that, Yuri had crashed shoulder first into the ice, Yuuri and Victor wincing while Otabek rushed to Yuri's aid. He was cursing up a storm while Otabek checked him over, but it wasn't unusual for him to get angry.

At around noon, Victor dismissed both Yuri and Otabek, Yuri grumbling and rubbing his shoulder. “Maybe a bath will help.” Otabek suggested. He hadn't really expected Yuri to fall so hard. He was usually so graceful.

“No shit, that sounds nice.” Yuri sighed, stretching his arm and shoulder with a wince. He allowed Otabek to walk with him back to Yuuri's parents' hot spring, Otabek's usual silence soothing. He felt better now that they were going back. “So much for sight seeing today, maybe tomorrow.” Yuri said softly, Otabek nodding his approval.

Yuri was stiff by the time he settled in the bath. The hot water got to work immediately, soothing stiff and sore muscles. Otabek worried the whole time, actually cursing in Victor's general direction for letting Yuri get hurt on the ice, but Victor just played it off. Like always.

Not that Yuri cared at this point. His main focus was on stretching his limbs out under the water, attempting to stretch them out in a way that would soothe the ache later.

He was glad that Otabek had the sense to ask for a heating pad and some aspirin, so maybe Yuri could get a nap in later. Yuuri had provided both, as well as a salve to help soothe the pain. It smelled god awful, but at this point, neither he nor Otabek cared.

The thought of Otabek's fingers working the salve into his skin did make Yuri shiver, and he sank deeper in the water, playing it off as being chilled. Otabek just hummed, relaxing in the pool of hot water as well. At least the silence was comfortable, until Yuri's stomach growled.

“I'm hungry.” he muttered, standing up and walking completely nude back to the indoor baths to dry off and get dressed. Otabek would have scolded him if he hadn't agreed and gotten out as well. They dressed in silence, Yuri sighing and rotating his shoulder. It felt better, less stiff, but it still hurt.

Otabek had made sure it hadn't been dislocated, and there was no obvious bruising just yet. He brushed his fingertips over Yuri's shoulder lightly. “I'll put some salve on it after dinner, okay?” he asked softly, pulling his hand back.

Yuri just nodded, pulling on a shirt and grabbing his brush to brush his hair.

“Yura, you're going to pull your hair out doing that, let me.” Otabek said softly, taking the brush from Yuri's hands and detangling the ends first before brushing it through the blond strands. 

“Thank you, oh mighty Beka.” Yuri drawled out playfully, accepting his brush back from his friend-turned-crush. Otabek just gave him a crooked smile, which Yuri found endearing.

Once dried and dressed, Yuri and Otabek headed to their room to put their belongings away before heading down to the main hall to watch whatever sport was playing while joinging Yuuri's family and Victor for dinner. Minako was there, too, and she greeted Yuri and Otabek happily.

Yuko and her husband and triplets were there, too, the three “mini hags” piling affectionately around Yuri. Much to Yuuri and Victor's amusement, Yuri allowed it. He secretly adored Yuko and her family, they had been kind and helpful when he had come to Hasetsu the first time.

Even Otabek was amused, though he didn't show it in anything more than a short smile in Yuri's direction. He said something in Kazakh, and Yuri couldn't help but laugh. It was something that Yuuri wasn't used to, though Victor had heard him laugh before.

Otabek figured he could get used to the sound. Yuri didn't often show amusement in a way that wasn't in his usual sadistic nature.

Hell, from what Yuuri told them, Yuri was partly to blame for his will to keep skating. True to his word, Yuri kept pushing him to do better. 

He wouldn't rest until he saw those he cared about better themselves.

Oddly enough, that included Yuuri. He had accepted it a long time ago.

The Katsudon was practically family by now, he would never escape Yuri's (loving) wrath now.


	3. He falls down on his face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another practice session, Yuri is finally able to take Otabek sight seeing. Things happen, Yuri is a blushing mess in denial. Otabek suspects something is up, though doesn't mention it to Yuri.

On the second “official” full day in Hasetsu, Yuri was really not expecting JJ to show up. He had a tendency to sometimes show up when he was least wanted, so he was surprised to learn that he had been invited.

He had grumped about it for more than an hour, the two of them competing on the ice to prove who was better. Yuri won by three points, but only because JJ had become distracted and failed to land one of his quads, where Yuri was angry and used his emotions to his advantage.

He spent the rest of his training session pointedly ignoring JJ and Victor, instead chatting and cheering on Otabek. He had even been nice to Yuuri, as a way of sticking it to Victor. It freaked Yuuri out, but he really didn't care.

Having been given the rest of the afternoon off, he opted to drag Otabek along to his favorite spots, even snapping a picture of the two of them at Hasetsu Castle. He made sure to tag Otabek, but was sure that his friend would only 'like' the picture instead of commenting.

They hit up a few shops and the ramen place as well, Yuri eager to have Otabek try one of his favorite Japanese dishes aside from katsudon. 

It had been a fulfilling day, the two of them opting to walk along the beach toward the later afternoon before sunset. Yuri knew that Victor and Yuuri would be upset if they were back late, so he opted to just walk along the shore close to Yuuri's place with Otabek.

Which would have been fine if Yuri hadn't tripped, fell, and faced utter humiliation with sand in his face.

Skating every morning had been taking its toll on his feet and ankles, he was sure Victor knew that, and he should be used to it by now. But he felt like he had boulders attached to his ankles as Otabek hoisted him up out of the sand and began brushing sand off of his skin and clothes very gently.

He chanced a look up at his friend, his cheeks immediately flushing a light shade of pink before he gently brushed off Otabek's hands from his face and hair. “I'm okay.” he said softly, more embarrassed than anything else.

“You need to take breaks during skating sessions, Yura.” he said softly, careful with his tone. He knew Yuri's temper, and was careful not to invoke his wrath.

“Yeah.” Yuri agreed shortly, shaking his head. “We'll go take a bath. I'm covered in sand.” he said, amusement lacing his tone.

Otabek couldn't help but smile. All this because Yuri had wanted to get away from JJ and his annoying taunting. He really didn't blame Yuri for it, JJ could be annoying when he wanted to be.

Yuri was being uncharacteristically docile right now, Otabek figured he was just tired. Victor and Yuuri had kept them both awake the night before, the walls between their room and Victor's were very thin.

“Do you want a nap, Yura?” Otabek asked softly, Yuri looking back toward the sunset. 

“It's a little late for a nap, Beka.” he returned, arching a brow at his friend. Otabek nodded in agreement.

“It couldn't hurt, though.” he said softly, Yuri looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Probably not. But you tend to let me sleep longer than I want to, Beka.” Yuri pointed out, heading back to Yu-Topia Akatsuki with Otabek.

A nap was out of the question, he would just torment Victor and Yuuri for keeping him awake for a while before going to bed.

Hopefully, JJ would be long gone to whatever hotel he had booked for the holidays. Yuri didn't care where he went, as long as it wasn't anywhere near where he was staying.

He could only handle small doses of the man, after all. Very small doses. Like 'I don't even want you on this podium with me' small doses.

Otabek found it amusing, really. He didn't often show it, but he appreciated Yuri's friendship. Lately, Yuri had been showing him a side of himself that he had never shown anyone else. Not even Victor, from the looks of it.

“Don't you dare tell Vitya and Yuuri that I fell.” he said to Otabek, giving him a half hearted glare. 

“My lips are sealed.” Otabek promised, walking along the seascape landing with Yuri on their way back to the hot springs. Yuri nodded in acknowledgement.

Otabek wouldn't tell, but he was damn well going to make sure that Yuri hadn't hurt himself, and check up on his shoulder while he was at it.

Victor and Yuuri were too caught up in whatever was going on between them to really check up on Yuri and himself, so as Yuri's closest friend, he would make sure the blond Russian skater was okay.

He didn't mind going to great lengths for Yuri. He figured it was the least he could do as his friend. Friend. He hadn't really given much thought to having friends. He was sure Yuri hadn't, either, though he was on semi-friendly terms with Yuuri by now.

Otabek was only caught up in it because of Yuri. Not that he minded, of course. But hadn't Yuri been entirely too eager to set all of this up?

Otabek was suspicious. Did Yuri have a secret motive for going along with it?

“Beeeeeka. Pay attention.” Yuri drawled in Russian, Otabek looking at his friend.

“Sorry. What was it?” he asked, looking to where Yuuri was pointing. 

“Why can't they do things like that in private?” Yuri grumped, reminding Otabek of a little bird with puffed out, ruffled up feathers.

“Because they seem to enjoy it, the sadists.” Otabek returned, rolling his eyes and walking along with Yuri, who shouted at Victor and Yuuri to “get a room!” quite loudly.

He snickered at Victor's response of “maybe later”, dragging Yuri along. “Bath now, and then I'm checking on your ankle and shoulder. Come on.”

“Fine, fine. And then food and sleep.” Yuri muttered, following Otabek into the building. 

It was going to be a long evening, he was sure of it.


	4. And off he goes part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's having a bit of a rough morning. First snow, and then Otabek putting the puzzle pieces together. He does the only thing he can think of doing - he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this is the longest chapter so far. This is part 1 of chapter 4. Thank you all for reading this far, I really have a lot of time on my hands and even more motivation to write. So thank you all so much, and even if I don't reply, I do read the comments! I never know what to say outside of 'thank you', and I feel like you all deserve more than just a simple thank you!

Normally, Yuri was good at staying in his own space when he slept. Otabek was usually equally as good. The futons on the floor were spaced on opposite ends of the room, but somehow, both Yuri and Otabek woke up tangled together in the middle of the room. 

Yuri just yawned, nonchalantly disentangling his limbs from Otabek's and sitting up. Inside, he was freaking out, but was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. He yelped when Otabek pulled him back down, not quite ready to get up. It was snowing and cold, there was no way he wanted to get out of bed just yet.

Yuri wriggled, but eventually resigned to his fate and lay still, Otabek clinging to him. “For warmth.” Otabek murmured.

“Yeah, okay, whatever.” Yuri muttered, eyes drooping once again. He woke up later to the sound of a camera click and a soft giggle.

“What the hell, Vitya, get out!” Yuri shouted, scrambling to get up and away from Otabek's hold. Otabek was firm, though, not letting go of his source of warmth until he woke up completely. He let go of Yuri, yawning.

“Come on, it's snowing!” Yuuri chirped, tossing warm clothes at Yuri.

“And?” Yuri grumped, glaring at Yuuri and Victor. Otabek sighed, standing up and stretching. Yuri's gaze lingered a little too long, and he turned away with a flush on his face.

Yuuri and Victor were too busy giggling amongst themselves as they left that they hadn't noticed. Otabek was too nice to say anything.

Yuri dressed, grumbling the entire time before running out into the snow, Otabek following after him slowly. He was curious about Yuri's intentions now, immensely curious.

“Yura, be careful of the ice!” he called, Yuri running through the snow in the front yard before gathering snow and dumping it down Victor's shirt in revenge.

He ran laughing from Victor and Yuuri, his small frame allowing for an easier, quicker getaway. He dove behind Otabek, giggling madly and panting harshly. Otabek raised his hands up, willing Victor away.

Victor backed off, watching Otabek and Yuri curiously. The two of them were whispering to each other. This did not bode well for Yuuri and Victor, who immediately began building a snowball fort.

Otabek and Yuri watched, confused. They both then turned, walking away from the hot springs. Yuri wanted to go get breakfast at one of the cafes, and Otabek had agreed to go with him.

They chatted idly, JJ making an appearance at some point. Yuri scowled, leaving the cafe with Otabek. “Who invited him anyway?” he sighed. 

“At least he wasn't too annoying today, right?” Otabek asked, walking along with Yuri and guiding the blond away from ice patches on the sidewalk.

“Right. I suppose it was a small blessing, today's already been annoying.” Yuri sighed. He then flushed, looking away from Otabek. “Aside from waking up, anyway.”

Otabek looked at Yuri, dumbfounded. What was going on with him? This wasn't like him at all. “Yura.” he stopped walking, grabbing Yuri's wrist. “You've been acting strange lately.”

Yuri bit his lip, looking away from Otabek. His face was flushed, and Otabek finally sighed and pulled Yuri along back to the onsen. They needed to talk. Preferably in private.

Yuri walked in silence, internally freaking out over what Otabek wanted to talk to him about. He hadn't made it that obvious, had he? Was he angry? Did he not like Yuri the same way? His fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and he managed to wrestle his wrist away from Otabek and took off in the opposite direction.

He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure enough that he needed to get away from Otabek. He could hear his shouts of 'Yura!' getting softer the further he ran. He eventually stopped, dashing into an alleyway and sinking down into a crouch. He was trying desperately to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down.

After this morning, he didn't know how to talk to Otabek about his feelings. He had hoped to make things obvious, but that had only backfired, and now, Otabek wanted to talk to him. What was going on? What was this about?

He sat for a good while, and could hear Victor and Yuuri nearby. Otabek must have called them to help find him, and Otabek finally managed to catch up with them. He could hear them talking, and Yuri sneezed.

“Crap.” he muttered, looking up when Otabek found him. He looked furious, his expression changing to worry after a moment. 

After much chastising from Victor and Yuuri about running off when a storm was coming, they returned to the onsen for dinner and a bath. Otabek opted to wait until after their bath to talk to Yuri. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to get scared and run off again or put him in an uncomfortable position.

As they sat in the bath, Yuri was quiet, leaning forward on the wall of the bath. His eyes were unfocused, and he was thinking about what to say to Otabek, and jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. 

“You worried me, Yura.” he said softly. “Running off like that, I thought I had done something wrong.” he said again, settling in the same position in the bath as Yuri.

“Idiot, you did nothing wrong. I freaked out.” he muttered, looking at Otabek after a moment. He would have said more, had Victor and Yuuri not been present to witness it.

“Only idiots run off when it's going into a blizzard, Yuri~” Victor chastised. Yuri scowled and cursed at him in Russian, much to Otabek's amusement.

“What would have happened if we hadn't found you, Yura?” Otabek asked softly, sounding legitimately worried. 

“You found me that one time, there was no way you wouldn't have found me again.” Yuri said softly, moving to get out of the bath. He was done, and didn't want to deal with Victor and Yuuri right now. He knew they were right, but his pride wouldn't let him be okay with it. He had taken care of himself this long, he didn't need them to worry about him.

He headed inside, Otabek following him to get dressed and head back to their room.

Once they were settled, Otabek had Yuri sit in front of him to brush the tangles out of his hair. “Yura.” he said softly, brushing his fingers through Yuri's hair.

“What is it, Beka?” Yuri asked, calm and relaxed.

“Do you like me?”

Yuri's eyes widened.


	5. Off he goes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally admits to how he feels, but amongst confusion and not knowing what to do next, breaks down. He's ashamed of himself for crying, but Otabek has never been one to ridicule him for it. Especially not now that Yuri is his.

Yuri's eyes widened.

He didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't said a damn thing, but had dropped hints so subtle that Yuuri and Victor hadn't even picked up on it. But Otabek.

Otabek had put the puzzle pieces together like a fucking genius in comparison, or maybe Yuri was right about the other two and they couldn't see anything past each other. But that didn't matter right now.

His throat felt constricted, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

“Yes.” he croaked out. Otabek had stopped all movement, and Yuri could feel tears stinging his eyes. He had never liked anyone before Otabek. He didn't know if it was wrong, but he felt ashamed of crying. Yuri Plisetsky didn't cry easily.

He felt the brush in his hair again, silence greeting his ears. 

“You couldn't have just told me?” Otabek asked after a moment. The fact that his hands were still busy brushing Yuri's golden hair told him enough to know that Otabek was hardly disgusted by it.

“You never know, maybe I like you, too.” Otabek continued. 

Yuri just scoffed. “Maybe? That makes me feel tons better.” he said, tears obviously lacing his voice. 

Otabek cursed in Kazakh, setting the brush aside and moving to sit in front of Yuri. “Don't cry, okay? I promise, I didn't mean it like that.” he said softly, reaching up and wiping tears away from Yuri's eyes.

Yuri scowled through his tears, blinking through them. He couldn't help it. He didn't know what to do. How did people do this? He had never been in a relationship before, he was only sixteen.

“Yura. I like you, too.” Otabek said again, continuing to brush his tears away. This made Yuri openly sob and lean forward into Otabek. He wasn't sad, he was angry and happy and upset, all at the same time.

Yuri Plisetsky could best describe himself as a hurricane when it came to his emotions.

“Don't cry, Yura.” Otabek soothed, rubbing Yuri's back gently. “Please don't cry.” he whispered, kissing the top of Yuri's head as he held him.

“Are you as confused about this as I am?” Yuri choked out, gripping onto Otabek's shirt. Yuri was confused and afraid. He didn't know how to be a normally functioning person, he was balanced on the fence between puberty and adolescence himself. He was a late bloomer. He was barely growing and developing.

“A bit, yes.” Otabek answered honestly. “But I do know how I feel about you. I've had time to think about it and accept it.” he said softly.

Yuri nodded, coughing through his tears. He clung to Otabek like a lifeline, the older male not even caring that Yuri's tears had seeped into his shirt.

“We can take things slow. Get a feel for it. Would that help?” Otabek asked, continuing to rub Yuri's back.

Yuri nodded, sitting up and allowing Otabek to wipe his remaining tears away. Instead of that, though, he leaned in and kissed Yuri's eyelids before brushing the tears off of his cheeks.

“Just don't go changing too much on me. I like you the way you are, Yura.” Otabek assured him. Yuri couldn't help his soft laugh, and his tears were soon forgotten.

He felt comfortable with how he felt for the first time in ages. He didn't have to hide it from Otabek anymore. Hell, even Victor and Yuuri noticed the difference. The air between Yuri and Otabek was no longer heavy, and had an air of something new budding behind it.

“What do you think happened?” Yuuri asked Victor. He didn't have an answer. They would ask later, when Yuri wasn't so moody.

For now, they seemed content to chat during dinner, Yuri and Yuuri fighting over the last dumpling. Yuri needed it more for growth, and Yuuri didn't need to gain weight. Their argument had everyone laughing. They eventually gave up and cut it in half, sharing it.

Yuuri then looked between Yuri and Otabek, watching the two of them poke at the mochi on their plates respectively. 

“It's rice cake, Yurio, try it!” Mari chirped, Yuri raising a brow skeptically. But he bit into the green tea flavored treat, eyes widening at the texture and delicate flavor. 

“You provided him with a new favorite dessert, Mari-oneesan.” Yuuri said, watching Yuri devour his mochi happily. He was enjoying himself, and the air became lighter as Yuko, Nishigori, and their triplets entered the room. 

It took Yuri a moment to remember that it was now Christmas Eve, and they would be up until past midnight. In Russia, they rarely celebrated Christmas on the day of. Instead, they celebrated it in January. But it was nice to experience new customs in a different cultural environment.

He really didn't mind. He dashed off to his room for a moment, returning with various gifts and bags of treats from Russia. He hadn't forgotten Axel, Loop, and Lutz, and brought them various Russian treats and a stuffed cat with his signature on them.

He just scowled at Victor when he asked, passing Yuko her gift as well as the one he'd gotten for Mari. Yuuri passed something to Yuri as well, Yuri smiling when he opened it. He had been impatient, and refused to wait to open it. 

At midnight, everyone else opened their gifts, everyone laughing and having a good time. Yuri had even decided to tolerate JJ when he and his fiancee came in to celebrate, too. 

As far as holidays went, Yuri would always treasure this one. He knew that the time he would spend with Otabek would be what he got for a while, until they could see each other again.

But he really didn't mind. In his mind, it was worth it. 

Before they went to bed, Otabek pulled Yuri close, arms wrapping around him. “Thank you, Yura.” he whispered softly.

“For what, Beka?” Yuri asked. He hadn't given him anything overly great, in his opinion.

“For loving me. I love you.” Otabek whispered, kissing Yuri's cheek lovingly. Yuri scoffed.

“Then kiss me properly, idiot.” he said fondly, leaning in to kiss Otabek. Otabek returned the soft kiss, marveling at the innocence behind it. He smiled, pulling away slowly.

“Good night, Yura.” he murmured, letting the other go so that they could settle in to sleep.

“Move over, Beka.” Yuri murmured, crawling into bed with Otabek. Even taking it slow, Yuri wanted to be as close to him as possible while he had the chance.

And Otabek couldn't deny him what he wanted.


	6. Holiday Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day comes and goes, and Yuri is actually in a good mood for once! Not even his new relationship with Otabek being put out in the open can sour his holiday cheer.

Otabek and Yuri had agreed to take things slow. Outside of the kiss they had shared the night before, they hadn't even held hands in public yet. They wanted to keep a low profile for the time being, and only slept cuddled up together, outside of everyone's watchful eye.

Though Victor and Yuuri began to suspect something when Yuri was actually being pleasant for once on Christmas Day. He was being entirely helpful where he would normally be selfish, keeping the triplets occupied while everyone was busy cooking heaps of food for all of the party guests.

Victor had slipped Yuri a glass of champagne, even after his insistence that he was too young to drink. Victor just made a noise, saying that it was Christmas, and he should enjoy himself, too.

He didn't particularly like the taste of alcohol, but the champagne wasn't that bad. 

Later that evening, when the guests were arriving, Otabek walked over to Yuri, wrapped an arm around his waist, and kissed him sweetly.

Yuri arched a brow once the kiss ended, not that he minded. “What was that about?” he asked, unaware that Yuuri had snapped a picture of the two of them.

Otabek just pointed up at the ceiling, where mistletoe was hanging from a hook.

“Well, fuck me sideways.” Yuri cursed, leaning up and kissing Otabek's cheek before trying to move away before JJ got to his drunken antics.'

Better safe than sorry, he figured, before JJ drunkenly kissed his cheek anyway. 

“Merry Christmas, Yuri!” he drunkenly slurred, his fiancee kissing Yuri's cheek, too, and leaving a red lipstick print behind. 

“Blech, go kiss someone else!” Yuri shouted half heartedly, but took a selfie of himself with the red lipstick print, tagging both JJ and his fiancee, Isabella, in the picture. He then saw the picture Yuuri had posted and ran over to him, tackling him to the floor.

They were both laughing, though, Yuri a lot less sober than he thought as he wrestled Yuuri's phone away and took a picture of the two of them laying on the floor laughing. “Tag me in it, Katsudon!” he giggled out.

It was strange seeing Yuri in such a good mood, and Yuuri gave Victor a knowing look. Victor just looked away, sipping his glass of champagne.

Yuri got up off of the floor only when Otabek came back with two steaming cups of matcha tea, handing one to Yuri. “Are you enjoying yourself, Yura?” he asked.

Yuri nodded, settling next to Otabek with his cup of tea in his hands. It had been an eventful morning so far, and now all the kids were out playing in the snow. Yuri really wanted to go skate now that Victor had actually let them have the day off.

“Want to sneak off and go skate?” he asked Otabek, who nodded, sipping his tea. Yuri went to go talk to Yuko, who gladly offered to open up the ice rink for them.

Off they went to skate, Yuri lacing up his boots, itching to get on the ice and skate with Otabek. He decided a few warm up laps would do some good, and that's what he started out with. After building up some warmth and getting himself where he needed to be physically, he began his twirls, loops, and jumps.

Otabek joined him a while later, and they skated together, hand in hand. Yuri didn't care that Yuko was watching. After Yuuri had posted that picture, he was sure everyone knew about him and Otabek by now. 

“I've never seen you in such a good mood, Yura.” Otabek commented. He was used to Yuri's sour moods and rude words. He didn't mind, he loved Yuri either way, but still.

“Victor gave me champagne earlier.” was Yuri's explanation. He shrugged, doing a triple axel after a moment. “He knows I'm too young to drink, I think he just doesn't care.”

“Or wanted you in a good mood. You were even nice to JJ and Isabella, which is weird.” Otabek said, a small laugh accompanying it.

“I gave them a freebie, they get one once a year.” Yuri joked, skating in a circle around Otabek happily. He felt free and light for the first time since he and Otabek became good friends. He was not looking forward to their vacation ending.

“What happens when we leave here?” Yuri asked, slowing to a halt. The thought put dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to be away from Otabek. Not now.

“We make it work, even with the distance. It's not like we won't see each other.” Otabek assured him. “If you're willing, that is.” he said again, brushing his fingers through Yuri's hair.

It wasn't like with Victor and Yuuri, who were so attached that they couldn't live apart for longer than twenty four hours. Otabek loved Yuri, but they both knew that their skating careers took precedence.

“Yeah. I think we can make it work.” Yuri said softly. As much as he didn't like the thought of a long distance relationship, it wasn't like they would never talk or see each other. “But you have to call me or facetime with me at least once a day.” he said, waiting for confirmation for his condition.

“Deal.” Otabek said softly, turning Yuri around and nuzzling his cheek lightly.

After another hour of skating, Yuri and Otabek headed back with Yuko, who had tried her best not to listen in to their conversation. Yuri knew that as much as she had heard, she would keep her promise and not tell anyone about it. He trusted her that much.

They slipped into the building and back into the party with ease, noting that Victor was drunk fairly quickly and down on one knee in front of Yuuri, serenading him much to the poor boy's embarrassment. 

“Gross.” Yuri commented, throwing a slipper at Victor.

“Ah~! Yuri is back to normal!” Victor lamented, clinging to the smaller Russian boy. 

“Get off of me, old man!” Yuri shouted, trying to squirm away from Victor. Otabek just held his hands up in surrender when Yuri looked to him for help. “What? Seriously?!” Yuri shouted, trying to get Victor off of him and get back to Otabek.

Needless to say, the party had been a hit. And very amusing, going by the pictures Yuri later posted of Victor drunk, and the video of him serenading Yuuri went viral. Going by how many fans Yuuri and Victor had alone, it wasn't really surprising. Though Yuuri and Victor had plenty of pictures to post of Yuri and Otabek, some of them together and cuddled up on the couch.

“Did you have fun today, Beka?” Yuri asked, looking up at Otabek curiously.

“The most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks to you.” he said softly, kissing Yuri's forehead lovingly. Not surprisingly, another photo surfaced of Yuri with Otabek.

Yuri didn't care anymore. He loved Otabek, and even made that comment on the picture of Otabek kissing Yuri's forehead. Noting that Minami, Phichit, and even JJ had liked the picture, Yuri smiled.

“You know, JJ isn't such a bad guy, when you get past how annoying he can be.” Yuri commented softly to Otabek. “I mean, he's really fucking annoying, but not a bad guy.”

Otabek nodded in agreement, sitting with Yuri leaning against him, their hands clasped together.

“I still wish it had been you on the podium with me when I won gold last year in the Grand Prix Finals.” Yuri muttered.

“The fact that we got to compete together is enough for me.” Otabek said softly, eyes closing.

“We'll compete together again, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend.” he said to Otabek, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Otabek returned, smiling at Yuri. “Merry Christmas, Yura.” he said softly, stroking Yuri's cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Beka.” Yuri said softly in return, smiling back at Otabek happily.

Their first Christmas together had been great. And now, they had New Year's Eve to look forward to.


	7. Mornings Make Me Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri loses sleep worrying about going home, and the next morning, Victor is way too happy about being awake to practice. And what's with Otabek getting distracted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'm spitting out two chapters every 24 hours or so. I haven't been this motivated to write since my N0.6 days!

For the first time since coming to Hasetsu for the holidays, Yuri freaks out about having to go home. It's now the day after Christmas, and he has been preparing to go home all day, though he doesn't officially have to be back in Saint Petersberg until after the new year.

Otabek seems calm in comparison, sleeping peacefully in the dark early morning hours while Yuri is awake and shivering. Not from being cold, no, from his nerves. He doesn't want this vacation to end. He doesn't want to part ways with Otabek for who knows how long.

He doesn't want to be apart from him, but he knows Lillia and Yakov well enough to know that they would both be severely against him leaving Russia for Kazakhstan. Not that he cares what Yakov thinks, but Lillia is intimidating when she wants to be.

Otabek seems to sense Yuri's unease, and pulls him closer, one eye cracking open. “Sleep, Yura.” he says, voice heavy with sleep.

Yuri gives a violent tremble, burying his face into Otabek's chest in an attempt to calm him down. He still smells like his soap, sharp and spicy at the same time. Yuri doesn't mind, it's warm and comforting to him.

Sure, there are people that he misses back home, but he wants Otabek to stay as close to him as possible. He was going to miss these nights spent curled up with Otabek. They did nothing more than sleep and cuddle. Yuri wanted more, but he was afraid of doing more.

He was still underage, he didn't want to get Otabek into trouble. For now, this would do. 

His trembling had subsided, Otabek whispering softly to him in Russian to soothe his anxiety over going home. He would ask about it later, but for now, he wanted him to be well rested. They had a long day of practice ahead of them, and he knew that if Yuri didn't go back to sleep, he would be angry and yelling when they were on the ice.

He wanted to avoid more accidents, if he could. He didn't need Yuri falling again. He needed his grace and balance, with less distractions and less negativity. He kissed Yuri's forehead, feeling him relax and his breathing even out.

Satisfied that Yuri was now fast asleep, Otabek closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep again. He was awakened quite rudely by his alarm going off, the gentle sound of water going off seconds later. Yuri had set an alarm he knew he wouldn't sleep through, and groggily sat up.

“Where the hell am I?” he asked, disoriented. 

“Hasetsu, on vacation.” Otabek rumbled, stretching. The air in the room was cold, and he wanted desperately to pull Yuri back under the blankets where it was warm and inviting. But he knew that they had to get up and get ready.

Once they were dressed, Otabek gently pulled Yuri's hair into a pony tail, both of them silent and half asleep. They headed to the main hall for breakfast, Yuri yawning wide and loud. Otabek suppressed a short laugh. Yuri was so cute.

They sat down together to eat, Otabek yawning next. 

“Good morning~” Victor chirped, a very tired looking Yuuri sitting at the table and laying his head down to try and sleep more. 

“Why the hell are you so happy?” Yuri asked grumpily, glaring at the older Russian. He'd always hated how much of a morning person Victor was, it never failed to annoy and disgust him.

“Oh, Yuri, you look so tired!” Victor chirped again, Otabek taking the cup away from Yuri, who was getting ready to throw it at him in his anger.

“Calm down, Yura.” Otabek said softly in Kazakh, Yuri calming instantly and looking away from Victor with an annoyed sigh.

“Vitya, do us a favor and shut up.” Yuri growled out when he just kept talking about how beautiful of a morning it was. “You put the Katsudon to sleep!”

Victor grinned, putting his freezing hands on Yuuri's back and effectively waking him up. “It's a lovely morning for some skating!” he said cheerfully.

Yuri and Yuuri just groaned, Otabek sipping his coffee carefully. He was well aware that it was going to be a long day for these two.

Once on the ice, Yuri calmed down and seemingly cheered up instantly. Yakov and Lillia were watching him practice his routine through facetime, Victor holding Yuri's phone so that they could see that Yuri had not slacked off during his vacation.

If anything, he was landing his jumps a lot easier now than he had at the beginning of their vacation. With Yakov and Lillia's approval, this would be the routine Yuri skated at the national championships in Moscow. If he won gold there, he would be on top.

Otabek knew that Yuri was going toward something that he himself had only dreamed of – national fame. He had a lot of fans as it was, and although Otabek wasn't jealous, he did feel a sense of pride in knowing that Yuri would come out on top. His Yuri would become a national champion after his win at the Grand Prix Finals.

Otabek was not envious in the slightest. He was proud of all that Yuri had accomplished, even if Otabek himself had yet to accomplish the same amount of fame as a figure skater that Yuri had. He was content with his life right now, though he would push himself and work harder to make Yuri proud, too.

He was sure Yuri's Angels had had a field day with Yuuri making their relationship public. He hadn't looked at the comments, he was afraid to, but he knew how many of Yuri's fans adored him, as well. Hell, Mari and Minako adored him. Sara, too, though he was hardly interested in many of the people that seemed to be interested in him.

For years, the only other figure skater that had been on his mind was Yuri. He often tried to catch up to the other, and now, he felt like he had accomplished that goal.

“Beeeeeka. Are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to join us for lunch? Vitya managed to talk me into going with them.” Yuri drawled, having taken the opportunity to take a picture while his boyfriend was distracted. He posted it, tagging Otabek in it.

Otabek nodded, following Yuri to the edge of the ice and onto the carpeted landing to remove his skates and join Yuri and the others for lunch.

He wondered vaguely what kind of mischief they could manage to get into now. It always turned into some kind of competition or mischief whenever they all went out, but Otabek really didn't mind. He walked silently with Yuri on their way to the restaurant after practice.

His hand in Yuri's, they walked in a comfortable silence while Victor and Yuuri talked together while walking ahead of them. He vaguely wondered if he and Yuri would have that kind of relationship later on. 

He looked forward to the future now. A future with Yuri did sound nice, he would never deny that. All he had to do now was wait a bit and convince Yuri to find a place together where they could both be happy.


	8. Steamy Dreams and Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is frustrated. Otabek wakes him up, and does something Yuri never expected. And he's more than okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt things will get more "mature" than just touching, but eh. I got such awesome feedback, and this sort of seemed to be the way to go for this chapter. So enjoy some semi-smutty goodness.

Yuri had no idea what the evening had in store for himself and Otabek. Now that they were dating, fans were asking a lot of questions. How “far” they had gotten was a prime favorite amongst Yuri's Angels. Yuri refused to answer those questions, the furthest had and Otabek had gotten were stolen kisses, cuddling, and holding hands.

Sure, they slept together, but not at all in a sexual way. Neither of them were sure if they were ready to take that next step. Sure, Yuri stole away for a while for some “private time”, but unlike what Victor thought he did, he was often on social media, not doing what the pervert thought he was doing.''

Not that his physical urges were any of Victor's business. Even Yuuri had told him as much. Yuri was still young, still growing into his body. Still trying his best to keep himself up to par on the ice. It was definitely none of Victor's business that Yuri was becoming sexually frustrated.

He'd had no time to relieve himself lately, between practice and spending time with Otabek, and it was no surprise that his boyfriend had woken him up in the middle of a very steamy dream. 

“Wha...?” he asked sleepily, blinking in the darkness.

“Yura, you....” Otabek began, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't sure if Yuri was ready for anything sexual, he was only sixteen. 

“Ignore it.” Yuri growled out, settling back down to sleep. He was sure it wouldn't be the first time Otabek would feel his erection against him in the wee morning hours.

Otabek blinked in the darkness, letting Yuri roll over onto his other side, back to Otabek. He wrapped his arm around him, kissing the side of Yuri's neck. “Can I?” he asked softly, hand moving to Yuri's hip.

“What?” Yuri croaked out uselessly, his cock already twitching in interest. He inhaled sharply, feeling Otabek's hand on his hip.

“Can I touch you?” he asked, tracing the outline of Yuri's cock through his pajama bottoms.

Yuri inhaled sharply, unable to believe what his boyfriend was saying. “Y-yes.” he breathed out, feeling Otabek's hand push past the waistband of his pajama bottoms and wrap around his cock. Yuri sighed with relief at the touch, nearly curling in on himself when Otabek slowly began to stroke him.

“You haven't had time for this lately, right?” Otabek asked softly, enjoying the way Yuri felt in his hand.

Yuri just nodded uselessly, a soft moan escaping through parted lips. It felt good, especially after so long. He hadn't had time? It wasn't that. He wanted to spend all of his time being with Otabek, he had put his physical desire on the back burner.

“You make lovely sounds.” Otabek murmured, stroking Yuri faster. He loved the sounds Yuri was making, he could spend all of his time trying to wring these noises from his blond boyfriend. If he had that time to spare, anyway.

He kissed Yuri's shoulder, noting that Yuri was tensing rapidly. He was close, and he lightly bit down on his exposed shoulder.

Yuri let out a soft cry, and then a sob as he came, his entire body going rigid and then shuddering through his orgasm. “God, Beka.” he moaned out, noting the stickiness in his pants and on Otabek's hand.

“Good?” Otabek asked, pulling his hand away from Yuri so as not to overstimulate him. He stared at the mess on his hand in the dim early morning light. They could definitely use a bath now.

“Might as well get up now.” Yuri mumbled. He knew Mari and Yuri's mother were awake at this hour, and a bath sounded really nice right now. Victor and Yuuri were still asleep, if the sound of Victor's snoring was any indication.

“But first.” Yuri rolled over, pulling Otabek close and kissing him sweetly. Otabek returned the kiss happily, pressed against Yuri in all of the right ways.

“Did you...?” Yuri asked, looking down at Otabek and the obscene wet spot on the front of his pajama pants. He noted the flush on his boyfriend's face when he looked back up, but he smiled and kissed him again.

“You're something else, Beka.” he said softly, lovingly.

“I couldn't help it. Touching you was amazing.” Otabek replied, nuzzling Yuri's cheek lovingly. 

“As long as we don't turn into Vitya and Yuuri, we're good.” Yuri mumbled softly.

“I'm pretty sure we know to keep the PDA to a minimum.” Otabek rumbled in reply, stretching and staring at the cum on his hand again. 

“At least in public.” Yuri said, sitting up and using his pajama shirt to wipe the cum off of Otabek's hand. His pajamas needed to be washed now anyway. Yuri didn't mind Otabek being all over him in private. Hell, he could barely keep from touching him in some way, either.

But he refused to let their relationship be like Victor and Yuuri's, all PDA and mushy lovey words in public. In front of thousands of people.

Just the thought of it annoyed Yuri to the ends of the earth. Otabek eventually sat up, stretching languidly. Yuri watched the patch of dark skin between his shirt and his pajama pants, enjoying the sight immensely.

“Bath time.” Otabek murmured, placing a hand on Yuri's cheek. Yuri smiled and nodded, opting to get up and head to the baths with Otabek. Already, things were getting lively at Yu-Topia Akatsuki. Yuri enjoyed these mornings when Victor and Yuuri slept in a lot more than when they were up and annoying everyone.

And by 'everyone' he meant himself and Otabek.

“Do you want to go to the cafe for breakfast and then head to the rink?” Otabek asked, undressing and getting ready for his bath.

“Sure.” Yuri agreed, wiggling out of his pajamas and getting ready to get into the bath. He liked bath houses, he decided. 

He and Otabek bathed in a comfortable silence, soaking in the bath together. Yuri leaned his head on Otabek's shoulder, smiling happily. Until Victor and Yuuri made their appearance.

His mood didn't sour, but he had his usual edge of annoyance when Victor asked about what was going on in their room earlier that morning.

Yuri shouted at Victor to mind his business, his face completely red.

“Victor, you shouldn't tease.” Yuuri chided. “It's not like Yurio would lose his virginity in a place that's so public.”

Yuri flushed even redder, and Otabek just shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

These two sure were something. And so early in the morning, too.

He was not prepared for the prying, though he should have expected it. Yuri and Victor had been close before he and Yuri had officially become friends, let alone became something more. Victor wanted to know all the details, though there were really none to give.

“So you didn't do anything, then.” Victor said, sounding disappointed.

“Victor!” Yuri barked, throwing a bar of soap at the other man. “It's none of your business either way!” Yuri shouted, his face redder than Victor had ever seen it.

“Yes, yes, I am just teasing, Yurio!” Victor said, raising his hands up in surrender.

Otabek felt like he would have a brain aneurysm any minute now, and it would be welcomed.

How did Yuri put up with these two for long periods of time?

Yuri grumbled, settling back in the bath and sighing. “Don't mind them. They're annoying, but not bad.” he said to Otabek in Kazakh, surprising him with how much he had learned. He smiled, though, kissing Yuri's forehead.

If Yuri never ceased to surprise him, he would still be happy.


	9. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After practice, Yuri wants food and a nap. Otabek obliges, and they do just that. But Yuri is restless upon waking up. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promised myself this wouldn't be more than 9 chapters, but then I thought about it. So I'm not going to end it until they have to go back to their respective home countries. Not sure how many chapters will be written upon completion, but I hope everyone is enjoying this ; u ;

After practicing for a few hours, Yuri decided that he really needed food and a nap. He went back to the onsen with Otabek, intent of lunch and then a nap. Yuuri's mother was really sweet, and such a good cook. And she didn't mind feeding these extra mouths.

Yuri had insisted on paying for his stay, as had Otabek. Yuuri's mother objected, but he had let her know that feeding Yuri was not cheap. He was small and growing, so he tended to eat a lot more. Where it all went, no one knew.

Yuri didn't put on any excess weight while in Hasetsu, but Otabek had noticed the subtle growth when it came to Yuri's height.

“My little Yurio is growing up!” Victor chirped, latching onto Yuri.

Yuri was too tired and too full to fight back, and therefore, let victor do what he wanted. Soon after, Yuuri had joined in, and now, Yuri had both of them latched onto him. But he really didn't care at the moment, and closed his eyes, tired.

“Oi.” Otabek said firmly, Yuuri and Victor letting go of Yuri and relinquishing him to Otabek. “I'll take him to our room.” he said, nodding at Victor and Yuuri.

He carried Yuri up to their room, laying him down on the futon that they were sharing. Yuri was still as light as ever, he noticed, even while slowly growing taller. Not that he minded too much, Yuri was still beautiful to him. He would still be beautiful when he reached his height or taller.

Otabek watched Yuri, wondering just how tall the blond Russian would get. He stroked his cheek lightly, smiling as he watched his boyfriend sleep. He decided to pull a page out of Yuri's book and took a picture, posting it to Instagram a bit later and tagging Yuri in it.

After a while of watching Yuri sleep, his own eyes began to droop, and he decided to join Yuri in his nap. He settled close, holding Yuri and closing his eyes. He let out a happy sigh and fell asleep.

Yuuri couldn't deny that seeing Yuri happy made him happy, too. He swelled with pride every time Otabek made Yuri smile. A lot of fans jokingly referred to himself and Victor as Yuuri's “parents”, and sometimes, it felt like Yuri was actually his brother and not just a friend of his and rival figure skater.

He knew that Victor didn't mind being seen as Yuri's father. He understood that yuri's relationship with his family was strained. He didn't know until recently that Yuri was the youngest of five children, the oldest of his siblings being thirty years old. 

But Yuri was close with his paternal grandfather, Nikolai. Yuuri had met him a few times. He was happy that Yuri was close to him, the man was as kind as he was patient.

Yuri was the exact opposite. He was loud, broody, and easily riled up. He was impatient, cold, and mean. But he could be sweet, too, and refused to give up on anyone he called a friend.

Which was why he had gotten so angry when Yuuri said he was going to retire. He hadn't, and now, he was a part of Yuri's “family” of skaters, skating under Yakov and Lillia, just like Yuri, Mila, and Georgi. Speaking of, everyone had asked how Yuri and Otabek were doing, Mila sending texts to Victor to check up on the lovebirds.

As much as she had liked Otabek, Yuuri was happy to see that she was happy for him and for Yuri. No one had ever thought Yuri would enter a relationship with anyone else, and so Mila had backed off when she learned Yuri's secret regarding the older figure skater.

And the New Year's Eve holiday was approaching, so Yuuri was glad that Yuri and Otabek were rooming together, because there would be a lot more people at the onsen that day as well as that evening.

He would have to make sure Victor and Otabek managed to keep Yuri calm, the kid got easily riled up when crowds of people were involved. He'd had a hell of a time escaping fangirls earlier that week.

He looked up from his thoughts when Otabek stumbled sleepily into the main room, Yuri following after him, holding onto the back of his shirt and rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Victor had kept his word, allowing the couple to nap for only two and a half hours.

Yuri sat with Otabek, leaning against him sleepily and going through his various social media sites. Otabek had actually posted a picture, which he made sure to leave a comment saying how cute he was, and he kept scrolling through various pictures.

“Whaaaaaaat? Mila and Sara are dating now?” Yuri said, surprised. He wondered if that made Sara's brother unhappy, but he didn't dwell on it. He didn't much care for the Crispino siblings, especially because he found Sara's brother's obsession with her a tad bit creepy.

Though judging by Michele's pictures with Emil that bordered on 'more than friends' despite their denial, it wasn't such a big deal. Whatever got the media going, he supposed. He scoffed at Christophe's photo, rolling his eyes. He was on his way to Hasetsu in a few days for the big New Year's Eve bash.

Yuri couldn't wait for the sparklers and novelty sunglasses. He loved that stuff, he loved celebrating holidays. It was even better now, because he could celebrate with Otabek, as well as Victor and Yuuri.

He would never downright admit it, but he was enjoying spending time with the happy couple. He would never admit to how excited he was to see Yuuri or his family again. He could hardly contain his excitement over seeing Yuko and her family, he made that obvious.

He adored Yuko, she was probably one of the few women he could actually stand. Her triplets were hilarious, too. He enjoyed spending time with them, especially on Christmas. He wondered if he and Otabek could get away with making this a new tradition for the holidays. Even if they could only have one vacation together a year, he would be content with coming to Hasetsu.

Otabek yawned wide, snuffling into Yuri's soft hair as he continued going through Instagram. He watched Yuri for a while, Yuri stopping on a photo Victor had posted of Yuri and Yuuri skating together “like a family”. He scowled in Victor's direction, but then shook his head.

Fangirls were crazy sometimes, though he was sure he wouldn't have minded being related to Victor. Hell, he had surpassed Victor's highest score in a competition. Yuuri had, too. That was something to be proud of, and Victor had had to work hard to beat his personal best as well as their scores, too.

Of course, being Victor Nikiforov, he had managed it. And now, Yuri was working hard to surpass Victor yet again. He was sure victor knew what he was doing.

Not many words had been exchanged just yet. Yuri was just going through social media while Otabek and Yuuri were watching whatever sport that was playing. Minako was absent, which was a bit surprising, and the place was bordering on busy.

Yuri then sighed, leaning forward onto the table. He felt heavy and still tired. The only thing he hated about naps was the feeling of death that accompanied waking up from them. He looked over at Otabek, who was occupied with the soccer match, and sighed, puffing his cheeks out.

He was bored, he wanted to go do something, but it was also cold. He felt restless. “Beka, want to go for a jog?” he asked, catching Otabek's attention.

“Are you feeling restless, Yura?” he asked, nodding in agreement to what he was asked. He got up, helping Yuri up so that they could pull something warmer on to go for a jog.

“Very.” Yuri agreed, pulling on his joggers and jacket as well as his running shoes. 

They left quietly, promising to be back before dinner.

Otabek couldn't help but wonder. What had Yuri so restless?


	10. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is anxious about the impending end of their vacation. Otabek understands why, and wishes they didn't have to go home so soon.

New Year's Eve was just a day away. The last few days had been a blur for Yuri, between practice and helping prepare for the celebration. He did it to be nice, and because Yuuri's mother refused to let him and Otabek pay anymore for staying there. It was the least he could do.

Plus, he was good at cooking. Even Otabek helped where he could, clearing snow and helping watch Yuko's girls while she scrambled in the kitchen with Yuri and Yuuri's mother. 

“It's so nice of you to help, Yurio.” Yuko said happily, helping Yuri chop vegetables. 

“It's nothing.” Yuri said nonchalantly, chopping vegetables with an eerie precision. “I like cooking.” he added in.

He was sure there would be a lot of people in the coming days, so they were preparing a lot of food. Yuri felt at peace in the kitchen, especially because he didn't have to put up with Victor's questions. He had been asking Yuri a lot of questions lately.

Yuri's normal reaction was to become angry, but lately, he just sulked. Not that Victor cared, he just kept on asking questions where they were hardly needed. Mainly questions about what his plans were when he went back to Russia.

His plan was to mope around when he wasn't practicing for his next competition. He didn't want to be apart from Otabek, the thousands of miles from each other thing really bothered him.

Especially because he had gotten so accustomed to sleeping curled up against the older man's chest when they slept. His room would be cold and lonely, and he would have to listen to Lillia's nagging by himself.

That feeling ate at him, and he was quiet while helping cook, where he was usually loud and boisterous. Victor noted his silence during dinner, while Yuri sat and picked at his food.

“Yura, you need to eat.” Otabek said softly to him, watching him with worry. Yuri hadn't been himself the last few days.

They had four days of vacation left. They were both leaving the day after New Year's Day. They were taking the same flight to Saint Petersberg, and from there, they would part ways until they could see each other again.

Yuri began to eat slowly, Victor and Yuuri watching him. 

“Stop staring at me!” Yuri said, sharp and annoyed. They wouldn't quit with the staring, and he calmed down when he felt Otabek's hand on his knee.

“Yura, what's wrong?” he asked softly in Kazakh, knowing that Yuri understood him. Yuri just scowled, muttering a 'we'll talk about it later without the peanut gallery' to him.

Otabek nodded, finishing his dinner. He was worried about Yuri, Yuri was never this quiet unless something was bothering him. He had an idea of what it was, but didn't want to assume anything. 

Later on while soaking in the bath, Otabek asked again. “What's going on, Yura?” he asked softly, brushing his fingers gently through damp blond hair.

“I don't want to leave.” Yuri said softly, slumping against Otabek.

So Yuri had been extremely anxious about going home. He had some idea of why he was anxious. “Why not?” Otabek asked softly, kissing the side of Yuri's head gently.

“Because it means being away from you until the next competition.” Yuri said after a moment. “I don't like the idea of being apart for that long.”

Otabek just smiled, rubbing Yuri's arm gently. “I'll be in contact with you, you know that.” he said softly. “I don't want to be away from you, either, though.” he said softly with a frown. He understood Yuri's feelings on that matter.

He had gotten so used to having Yuri close that he knew sleeping the first few days or so by himself would be difficult. He wondered if he could talk his coach into letting him move to Saint Petersberg with Yuri. For the time being, he would just have to be away from him.

But he knew that it didn't mean he or Yuri would be happy with the distance between them. 

“No shit, I got so used to being close to you. It's gonna suck being two thousand miles away from each other.” Yuri grumbled, closing his eyes and leaning against Otabek.

“And what are you going to do about sleeping?” Otabek asked softly. “It's going to be too lonely without you.”

Yuri nodded in agreement. “That's going to suck even more. And not in a fun way.”

Otabek couldn't help his soft laugh, Yuri looking up at him and smiling.

“You're too much sometimes, Yura.” Otabek sighed, leaning his head against Yuri's.

“You love it, Beka, don't deny it.” Yuri returned, stretching a bit in the bath. He opened his eyes and looked up when Yuuri and Victor came out to soak in the bath, too.

“Well, peaceful time is ruined.” Yuri muttered, rolling his eyes and sitting up.

“Ah, but you two looked so peaceful and loving!” Victor chirped.

“Don't tease them, Victor.” Yuuri scolded.

Thank whatever god was watching for Yuuri Katsuki tonight. He had scolded Victor for teasing earlier, too. At least one of them had mercy. Victor pouted at Yuuri, who just rolled his eyes playfully.

“Play nice, Vitya.” Yuri scolded, splashing water at him. This started an all out war between the Russians, Yuuri and Otabek sitting at the sidelines.

“At least Yuri is back to normal.” he said, rubbing his face with his hand. Yuri was shouting at Victor now, who was just laughing. Yuri reminded him of a drenched kitten right now, all claws, teeth, and seething anger. It was oddly cute.

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head as he watched the two argue and splash each other.

“Did this happen last time Yuri was here?” Otabek asked.

“Oh yes, quite often. He and Victor are good at getting on each others' nerves.” Yuuri explained. “Yuri is young, and has a bad temper. Victor likes messing with him. But Yuri is far from defenseless.” Yuuri explained.

Otabek just nodded. “Yura, let's get ready for bed.”

Yuri flitted away from Victor happily, getting out of the bath with Otabek and going to get ready for bed. They were in no hurry to end their vacation.

But their anxiety over going home was short lived for the time being. He was sure Yuri would be feeling it more on New Year's Eve. For now, they could enjoy their time together before returning home.

Vacations were nice. Vacations with someone you love were even nicer.


	11. Nap Time Is The Best Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is grumpy during practice. For whatever reason, Otabek had had a difficult time trying to get him back to sleep earlier that morning. He had admitted defeat. But there's always nap time, right?
> 
> Or, the chapter where Otabek and Yuri are finally okay with their vacation ending and ready to go home, even if it means being apart.

The next morning was a difficult one. Otabek had tried for hours to get Yuri to go back to sleep before they had to be at practice. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and as such, was abnormally angry, snapping at anyone that dared speak to him.

Otabek had been silently trying to console Yuri. At the very least, Yuri had yet to get annoyed by his constant hovering and trying to keep Yuri from attacking anyone that dared speak in his direction. He brushed his fingers through soft blond hair, trying to soothe Yuri's anger.

So far, it was working, until Victor spoke to him. He had grabbed hold of Yuri before he could launch himself out of his chair, baring his teeth and yelling at Victor to shut up and leave him alone. Otabek had never seen Yuri like this, but Victor didn't think anything of it, assured Otabek that everything was fine.

Yuri was just in one of his “moods”. Otabek just shook his head, watching Yuri skate listlessly around the rink. He joined him a while later, holding onto Yuri's hand as they skated leisurely, warming up for their practice rounds.

Once practice was over, Otabek pulled Yuri along to walk along the beach. It seemed to put him at ease, being around less people certainly helped. Yuri let out a sigh, arms behind his head as he walked.

“Do you feel better, Yura?” Otabek asked, watching Yuri from the corner of his eye.

“Much better, thanks to you. Tired as hell, but better.” Yuri murmured, stopping and looking out across the ocean. “I feel like I'm ready to go home. All this anxiety over leaving is a bit too overwhelming. I want it to be over with already.” he muttered.

Otabek watched Yuri his hands in his pockets. Yuri was beginning to open up more, which he felt was a practical next step in their relationship.

“I'm going to miss you, obviously. But I'm tired of not knowing how to feel about returning home. Do you feel that way, too?” Yuri asked, turning around and looking at Otabek.

“Yeah. I don't think I've shown how anxious I've been about it, but it's been slowly eating away at my head this last week.” Otabek admitted, moving to stand next to Yuri. “I'm going to miss you, too, but I'm just ready to be home already.”

Yuri nodded. “So we're the same, then. Although it's thousands of miles away, we can make this work.” he said, determined.

“That's the plan.” Otabek agreed, smiling warmly at Yuri. The universal agreement between them was being ready to be home and going back to their daily lives.

The only difference was their newly formed relationship, and making it work through the distance. The fact that they both had skype made things a lot easier. They could see each other, even if not in person. They were okay with that.

“As long as I can still see your face, it'll be fine.” Yuri said softly, looking back over the ocean. “I can deal with that.”

Otabek nodded, looking out over the water as well. The sun was still high in the sky, and it was cold. The wind whipping their hair and clothes was chilly and not very friendly. Hand in hand, they made their way back to the town to get coffee at one of the local cafes.

Yuuri's mother was making lunch, so they didn't want to ruin their appetites. 

“Do you want a nap after lunch?” Otabek asked, looking at Yuri from where he stood, leaning against the wall outside of the cafe, coffee in his hands.

“That sounds nice, but what about you? I'm sorry I kept you awake this morning.” Yuri grumbled, cheeks flushed from the cold. 

“I wouldn't mind a nap with you.” Otabek said softly, sipping his coffee. He had made sure to order decaf for both of them, so that they could take advantage of having time for themselves and napping together.

Yuri nodded in agreement, slipping his hand back into Otabek's as they made their way back to Yuuri's place. It was a leisurely walk, and Yuri made sure to set an alarm for two hours later. He didn't want to nap for longer than that and risk being awake all night when tomorrow was New Year's Eve.

Victor had agreed to let Yuri and Otabek sleep and take the day off so that they would be awake enough to celebrate well into the next evening. 

Yuri and Otabek tossed their empty cups into the garbage bin, making their way back inside and to their room. Yuri didn't even bother taking off his clothes, just removed his jacket and shoes. Otabek did the same, settling down with Yuri to take a nap.

“Sleep well, Yura.” Otabek said softly, kissing Yuri's forehead.

“Not until you kiss me properly, Beka.” Yuri mumbled, pouting at his boyfriend.

Otabek just let out a short laugh, leaning in and kissing Yuri lovingly. “Better?”

“Much better.” Yuri mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes again and letting himself relax. The best thing about the vacation was not being at the rink all day. And napping with Otabek. He would never tire of that, especially since it was his fault that Otabek was tired in the first place.

Not being bothered by Victor and Yuuri was nice, too. He smiled, cuddling into Otabek and relaxing further. Sleep now, think about life and the annoying people in it later.

His breathing evened out, and he was asleep in minutes, Otabek following soon after. The best part was, they didn't have to be awake to deal with the world for another two hours.

It was definitely the little things that made Yuri happy. And Otabek, he wouldn't leave him out on that.


	12. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated holiday has arrived, and after quelling the anxiety over going home, Yuri and Otabek enjoy themselves. And Victor loses a few hairs after picking on Yuri.
> 
> Or, everyone is drunk, but Yuri can handle his alcohol.

New Year's Eve went infinitely better. Yuri had slept better, and aside from accidentally kicking Otabek and drooling on him, he hadn't woken up. Otabek had woken up a few times, but was able to get back to sleep each time.

He was thankful for that, it meant Yuri's mood when they woke up wouldn't be near as bad as it had been the day before. Actually, Yuri was being very affectionate that morning. He kept nuzzling Otabek's neck while he was pretending to still be asleep, and Otabek found it endearing.

He decided to be nice, and opened his eyes to pay attention to Yuri. “Good morning to you, too, Yura.” Otabek said softly, pulling his smaller boyfriend closer.

For the time being, Yuri was still shorter than him. Only by two inches now, he had grown an inch since their vacation started. Otabek was far from done growing, though. He had always been a late bloomer, and height wise, had shot up four inches in the last year.

Not that Yuri seemed to mind. He was still all limbs and newfound grace, if not a bit awkward with some of his movements. Which was why Victor was so adamant on Yuri's training and practice. Yuri didn't know how to use that extra height, and it would be good for him to know by the next competition.

Otabek didn't mind a taller Yuri. He was still beautiful. He hadn't grown any facial hair, while Otabek had to shave every morning. Yuri didn't seem to mind his stubble, he often giggled when Otabek would nuzzle his neck before shaving in the morning.

Right now, Yuri was content to nuzzle and kiss along Otabek's jaw, hands at his chest. Otabek sighed happily, rubbing the small of Yuri's back with his fingertips.

“We should get up. Grace Hasetsu with our combined presence.” Yuri said between kisses. He didn't stop what he was doing, happy being an affectionate bundle of warmth this morning.

Otabek looked at the clock on his phone and hummed. “Yeah, we should.” he agreed, still making no move to get out of bed until the door flew open and Victor stood there staring at the two.

“Time to get up!” he chirped.

“Get lost, Victor, I'm already “up”.” Yuri growled.

“It's true. He is.” Otabek said seriously. He knew what Yuri was doing.

Victor only rolled his eyes, walking into the room and leaning down toward Yuri. “I know how puberty is, but you can't just stay in bed all day because of a hard on.”

Yuri screeched, launching himself at Victor. Otabek didn't stop him this time. He was sure that Yuri was past puberty, but Victor seemed to know exactly how to rile him up. He sighed, getting up and gathering his and Yuri's things to get ready to start the day.

“Coming, Yura?” he asked, holding the door open. Yuri waltzed his way out the door and to the bathroom with Otabek, satisfied at having pulled a few of Victor's hairs out of his head.

Later that day, while Victor still lamented over the loss of three hairs, Yuri and Otabek were in the main hall playing Jenga.

“I don't see what the big deal is, your hair isn't thinning.” Yuuri assured Victor.

“He pulled my hair out!” Victor whined.

“I'll do it again if you don't quit your whining!” Yuri yelled in his direction.

“Maybe you should refrain from making puberty jokes at Yurio's expense.” Yuuri deadpanned at Victor.

Victor made the puppy eyes face at Yuuri. “But our son is so cute when he's angry!”

“Son?” Otabek mouthed at Yuri, whose face flushed brilliantly and then scowled.

“For the last time, you aren't my father!” Yuri snapped.

“How could you say that?” Victor pretended to sob, clinging to Yuri.

“Hands off, old man!” Yuri shouted, squirming and trying to get away from Victor. In his haste, he knocked over the jenga tower. Yuri looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

“You have ten seconds to get off of me.” he said, a dangerous edge to his voice. Victor had cost him his victory. He had lost to Otabek.

Victor looked between Yuri and the scrambled jenga blocks, holding back his laughter. “You really remind me of a feral kitten.” he said, a short giggle erupting from his throat.

Yuri looked -pissed-. And like a kitten. Victor knew Yuri was harmless, despite his anger. Though he did screech, and this time, Victor got up and ran. He wasn't risking more of his hair because Yuri was temperamental.

In the end, Yuri had calmed down, and was now laying across Otabek's lap while he looked through his social media. Guests were starting to show up, but Yuri was far too comfortable to move. Surprisingly, it was JJ this time, who had snapped a picture of Yuri and Otabek with the caption 'Love Birds', Otabek nursing a beer that was handed to him while Yuri was laying across his lap.

Yuri made a face when Victor offered him a beer, but accepted the drink anyway. He didn't much care for it, but he sipped at it every now and then. The food was brought out in increments, Yuri more interested in the food than the alcohol. 

Particularly when Mari sat next to him and Otabek and handed him a round Mochi cake. He sat up happily, settling between Otabek's legs while leaning back against him to eat it. He even shared with Otabek, offering the cake and watching his boyfriend bite into the treat.

Phichit captured that moment on camera, posting it along with the words 'So cute!' and tagging both Yuri and Otabek. Yuri would have a hell of a time explaining tonight the next day. Everything blurred into food, figure skaters and friends, and alcohol. Yakov would be sore about it later, but it's not like he hadn't been invited. Lillia had also been invited, but had politely declined.

No one else was going to teach her ballet class. Yakov was busy with his new class, too. 

People kept handing Yuri drinks, as well. He could hold his alcohol pretty well, which surprised Otabek. But he had also been drinking plenty of water in between drinks, making sure that Otabek was doing the same. Tomorrow would be spent preparing for their flights home, there was no way he was going to let Otabek endure a hangover.

“Holding alcohol must be a Russian thing!” JJ slurred drunkenly, posing for a picture with Yuri, who made a peace sign while sticking his tongue out. 

“I'm a natural.” he said, shrugging. Isabella once again kissed his cheek, JJ doing the same and snapping a photo at the same time. Yuri had his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossed in the photo, but he made sure to grace it with a 'like' and a comment.

He had grown to tolerate JJ over the years, and honestly started to see him as more of a friend than a rival. Through his annoying, conceited nature, he was actually a pretty decent guy and a great skater. 

For the second holiday that year, Yuri was sporting a red kiss print on his cheek, courtesy of JJ's now wife. Not that he minded. Midnight was coming, and Otabek was going to be his new year's kiss. He didn't care if it was private or public, he was going to kiss Otabek.

He found him outside with Victor, Phichit, Yuuri, and Chris, and launched himself into his arms. 

When the clock struck midnight after twelve chimes, everyone shouted 'Happy New Year!' and Yuri kissed Otabek lovingly. 

Photos of the new year's kisses between Yuuri and Victor as well as Yuri and Otabek would surface the next morning. 

And Yuri being Yuri Plisetsky, a fit would be thrown.


	13. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last day together in Hasetsu, and Victor is merciful enough to give them a day off of the ice to make memories.
> 
> Among other things.

Otabek was prepared for angry Yuri the next morning. What he was not prepared for was waking up with his boyfriend's hands occupying themselves down the front of his pants. 

“What....?” Otabek asked, cut off by a low moan. 

“You're hard. So why not?” Yuri asked cheekily, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Yura, you brat.” Otabek moaned out, breathing out slowly and gasping toward the end. He was not prepared for how good Yuri's hands felt on him, wrapped around his dick.

It was their last full day together. Yuri was a brat, but Otabek really didn't mind. If Yuri wanted to make their last day together memorable, then Otabek wouldn't stop him. But damn, Yuri was good with his hands.

He was breathing faster now, letting out panting breaths and snaking his own hand down into Yuri's pants and returning the favor. At the sound of Yuri's sultry moan, Otabek came hard, gripping onto Yuri's hard cock lightly and stroking him faster.

“God, Yura.” he moaned out, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend as he stroked him. Yuri was writhing, and Otabek smirked and kissed him deeply.

He was aware that they both needed to brush their teeth, but neither of them seemed to care. Getting Yuri off was far more important. He hoped that Yuri would remember this feeling every lonely night. He would definitely remember how skilled Yuri was with his hands when he was alone at night.

“Beka!” Yuri moaned out as he shuddered and came over his boyfriend's hand. He let out sharp, pantinf breaths, sucking in air and trying to regulate his breathing. They could hear Yuuri telling Victor not to take a step closer to their room, and Yuri imagined his face was beet red.

What a time to try to wake them up, Yuri figured. But Victor came in anyway, Yuri lifting his head and glaring at the other Russian. “At least give us time to clean up first!” Yuri shouted, glaring at Victor.

In his defense, his face wasn't near as red as Yuuri's, and Yuuri wasn't even in the room.

“Yes, yes, hurry and get ready! We're going to get breakfast!” Victor said a bit too cheerfully, and Yuri growled, wiping his hands on the towel Victor tossed at him. He then handed it to Otabek, who did the same.

“Damn no boundaries pervert.” Yuri insulted, rolling his eyes and getting up to get ready with Otabek. He figured they could always bathe later, and they at least washed their hands thoroughly.

“I don't know why you have to pick at him so much, Victor.” Yuuri said as they walked along to the restauraunt. Yuri and Otabek walked behind the other two, hardly paying attention to the conversation between Victor and Yuuri.

“I like to see him get his feathers ruffled.” Victor said, waving his hand. “It's adorable.”

Yuuri just shook his head, looking back to make sure Yuri and Otabek were still following. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Yuri, who just waved his hand nonchalantly. One of them had to have sense, and he was happy that it was Yuuri.

They stopped at a restaurant a little further from their usual breakfast or lunch hangout, noting that Chris was there with JJ, who was nursing a hangover.

“I see the Russians are okay.” Chris said, his deep voice still unsettling to Yuri.

“I drank water, and this guy is inhuman.” Yuri said, settling between the wall and Otabek.

Chris gave a short laugh, Yuri taking pity on JJ and tossing a pack of crackers and aspirin at him. “Next time, drink water between drinks.” Yuri said softly, not wanting to agitate the man's headache anymore than everyone else was.

Victor was surprised. Normally, Yuri was the one being loud and aggressive. Today, he was quiet and calm as he sipped his coffee. Then, he figured Yuri wanted his last day in Hasetsu to be a pleasant one. He and Otabek were flying out to Saint Petersburg first thing in the morning. Before dawn, even.

He knew it was rough, Yuri had grown so attached to Otabek during his time here. Victor didn't have to leave, he lived in Hasetsu with Yuuri.

He knew better than to mention leaving, though. Not when it had agitated Yuri to no end just days before. He was anxious about leaving. It seemed to have faded over the last few days.

“Yuri, you will be seventeen this year!” Yuuri said excitedly. He wished Yuri could come back so that Yuuri's mother could bake him a birthday cake.

“I don't see how that's a big deal.” Yuri pointed out. He had never celebrated birthdays, but his grandfather usually made Pirozhki for his birthday anyway.

“It is a big deal!” Victor said to him. He was only agreeing with how Yuuri felt, he didn't want to make it seem like Yuuri was wrong for it.

“I just never celebrated birthdays.” Yuri said, arching a brow at Yuuri and Victor.

“How about we all go to Saint Petersburg for your birthday?” Victor suggested.

“I don't think any of us that are competing this year have the luxury of slacking off.” Yuri said, ordering his breakfast when the waitress returned.

JJ had agreed with Yuri on that one, and Otabek wasn't sure if he could take time off for Yuri's birthday, as much as he wanted to.

Victor sighed, his plans thwarted. He didn't want Yuri to be alone on such an important date. 

“We can go if we have the luxury to be able to.” Yuuri assured him.

“And you're not even going to ask me if that's okay. Cool.” Yuri grumbled, sipping his coffee again.

“It is okay, right?” Yuuri asked, embarrassed that he hadn't asked Yuri beforehand.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? There's only so much trouble you two can get into in Saint Petersburg.” Yuri said, waving a hand.

To everyone's surprise, Otabek actually laughed. Yuri was right, though. Everyone knew Victor, or at least knew who he was. They would have to avoid a scandal, and Yuri planned on working them on the ice, just as Victor had while he and Otabek were here on what was supposed to be a vacation.

But who was he kidding? Figure skaters that were still competing never got a vacation. Yuri Plisetsky did not know the meaning of the word. He had worked hard on ever “vacation” he had been awarded, knowing that Yakov would throttle him if he slacked off even for a day, let alone a week or two.

Yuri didn't mind so much when he was younger and smaller. Now that he was growing, it was a pain building up enough muscle to support his growing limbs and joints. He was sore more often than not from the strain and growth alone.

Otabek smiled at Yuri from where he sat, holding onto his hand. Today was going to go by a lot faster than he would like it to, he already knew that. In the morning, in Saint Petersburg, he would be saying his farewell to Yuri, until they met again. 

He wasn't looking forward to that part.


	14. Kiss Good Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally comes. Yuri tries to stay optimistic, but ends up crying anyway. But they'll see each other again. Until then, they'll both work hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! It was so much fun to write, and I may end up writing a sequel!

The evening went by too fast, just like Otabek thought it would. They were ready for bed, both laying quietly. 

“Beka?” Yuri said, so softly that Otabek almost didn't catch it.

“What is it, Yura?” he asked, setting his phone down to look at Yuri.

“Are you.....ready to go home?” Yuri asked, wringing the edge of the sheets in his hands.

“I am, but......at the same time, I'm not ready for this to have to end until we next see each other.” Otabek said, pulling Yuri into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

“But this time with you has been the best ever.” he said again, before kissing Yuri lovingly.

Yuri returned his kiss, and each one after that. It was slow and leisurely, neither of them in any real hurry.

The next morning was an early one. Yuri and Otabek were tired and irritable, but figured they could sleep on the plane to Saint Petersburg. They bade Yuuri and Victor farewell, though Yuri knew he would be seeing them again soon once the new skating season started.

They got into the taxi, heading to the airport, Yuri holding onto Otabek's hand. He was quiet, not wanting to say anything. He was tired, but more than that, he didn't want to think about anything other than these last moments he would be sharing with Otabek beside him for a while.

He wanted to make this work, though, so he wouldn't complain about being apart. Not when Otabek meant the world to him. He sighed and shifted, leaning his head against Otabek's shoulder. It would be a while before they made it to the airport.

They spent that short time leaned against each other, Otabek kissing Yuri's head every now and then. They finally made it, and checked their luggage in and went to wait at their gate.

Yuri was feeling anxious again, but was trying his best to try to quell it. It wouldn't do to freak out in the middle of the airport, just because he was going home without Otabek.

Home, where his cats and grandpa were. Where Yakov and Lillia would go hard on him on the ice, but would be less of an ass about it than Victor. Home, away from Victor and Yuuri for the time being.

He had made plenty of memories, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

“Beka, let's take one last picture together, okay?” Yuri asked softly, Otabek nodding and settling close to Yuri to snap the picture. Yuri gave a caption 'Going home, going to miss this loser' and tagged Otabek. 

Otabek just gave a soft laugh, but made sure to 'like' and comment on the picture. There were already a ton of likes and comments on all of the pictures Yuri and Otabek had been tagged in. Yuri read through some of them to pass the time, many of Yuri's fanclub commenting on how cute he and Otabek were together.

The fact that Yuri's fans were happy for them made him happy. It gave him some hope for them and for his future with Otabek. Finally, it was time to board the plane. Luckily, they didn't have assigned seats, so Yuri and Otabek sat together, Yuri next to the window.

They had really enjoyed their vacation, and Yuri settled in for a nap. It was a long flight, he wouldn't arrive in Saint Petersburg until well into the next morning. And then poor Otabek had to board another flight to Kazakhstan. 

Yuri felt for him, neither of them particularly enjoyed flying. It was surprising, Yuri thought Otabek enjoyed it. 

Not that he minded having something else in common with his boyfriend. He was a great choice for a first ever relationship, and Yuri loved him all the more for being his first kiss, first boyfriend, and hopefully the only person he would ever kiss or be with. 

He had a lot of hope for them, a lot of things planned. First, though, they would have to get past the whole distance thing. Yuri didn't mind so much now, communicating with Otabek through skype or text had always been relatively simple for him.

Almost like second nature. He could continue this way until he saw him again. And be all over him the next time he saw him, but that was a thought for later when he wasn't in such a public setting.

He felt Otabek lean against him, and he smiled, closing his eyes for a nap. Hopefully, the plane ride wouldn't go too slowly, like it was prone to doing when he was by himself.

He wasn't paying out the ass for shitty plane wifi, so he would just sleep and play card games with Otabek in the meantime.

He didn't mind. He actually enjoyed playing card games with him.

When he woke up later, Otabek was already awake and reading. They had a few hours left to kill, and Yuri pouted and held onto Otabek's hand. He wanted him to pay attention to him and not some book that he had brought onto the plane.

Otabek relented, closing his book after folding the page and shifted his attention to Yuri.

“Are you hungry, Yura?” Otabek asked softly, getting ready to flag down one of the stweardesses. Yuri shook his head, leaning in close.

Otabek closed the distance, kissing Yuri sweetly. Satisfied, Yuri sat back, holding onto Otabek's hand and looking around and out of the window. Just a few more hours and he would be home. A few more hours until he left Otabek at the airport.

He tried not to think about the bad parts. He would see his cats and his grandpa again. It had been a little over a week or so since he last saw them.

He was anxious, but relieved at the same time. The sooner he could stop freaking out about it, the better. Besides, he really wanted to sleep in his own bed again. He could talk Otabek into visiting for his birthday or something. For now, he would just have to deal with distance.

He just kept having to remind himself that he had done it before, it was no big deal.

A few hours later, and they finally arrived in Saint Petersburg. It was still dark out, Yuri had miscalculated the time zones. Again. It didn't matter, he'd just have to get a taxi to Lillia's place. He glanced over at Otabek, who looked sad to be leaving Yuri. 

Yuri frowned, trying to will the tears away. He was unable to stop them, and Otabek pulled him close.

“No crying, Yura. I'll call you when I get home.” he promised. Yuri nodded, trying to stop his tears. This was the part he had dreaded.

“Yuri Plisetsky has the eyes of a soldier.” Otabek whispered to him. Words he had spoken when they had reunited in Barcelona.

Yuri smiled, his tears forgotten. It was Otabek's way of telling him to be strong. He appreciated it. “Promise you'll call?” he asked. “I don't care what time it is, call me and let me know you made it home.” he said softly.

“I promise. My flight is boarding, thank goodness I got a short layover. I'll talk to you soon, I love you.” Otabek said softly, kissing Yuri deeply while holding him close.

“I love you, too, Beka.” Yuri said, watching Otabek go to board his plane. 

Otabek waved one last time before boarding, and Yuri knew it would be a good while before he saw him again. It would be something to keep him going. He would see Otabek again.

Until then, he would work hard. They both would.

~End~


End file.
